dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Mason Phyills
Untitled by lorenamgrim-d6a7he4.jpg Ginoza nobuchika by lorenamgrim-d70utix.jpg Apperance Ginoza nobuchika by lorenamgrim-d66wvj3.jpg 233333813438718b48a52412dd457a4f.jpg Eafb7eef81f891ac9ba31e045d70539f.jpg Fdb7a9ecd3250aa0fe0cc8679755bee4.jpg Tumblr static 5zdmbi8iqc4cww4s4okkck88c.jpg Mason is lean but don't let this fool you, he's extremly strong to just be a human. His peak human physique and condition shouldn't be looked past. He has dark hair, with dark brown eyes and he usually keeps his hair up into some kind of pony-tail of some sort. Due to him being in a law-firm, he's typically seen wearing a suit of some kind. Don't let his delicate features fool you. He's extremly deadily in combat. Behavior/Personality Roleplay Allignment 'Occupation/Class' 'The Dark Man' f1y4XoF.gif wretyuyutre.gif EWRERUYI.gif 5c562c74-f653-4e04-b735-6c64c84a5561.gif giphuiyty.gif 5048322-4637666270-50472.gif The Blue in suit was designed so he could stand out from the Orginal Dark Man / Black Dusk Suit. But he will wear the orginal from time to time. '' 69a4577d4fdbd43bc368d04bc587df4cfb41d68c hq.jpg 640x960 Batman.png 1820480-wojfd.jpg Batman Dick Grayson 0035.jpg Batman32q35y.jpg Daniel-Heard.jpg Dick grayson batman by ink4884-d3daah4.jpg Dick grayson batman costume by revdenton.jpg Hctor-Barros.jpg Tumblr m17vunnZVf1r8yvr3o1 500.jpg 'The Cowl ' *Special lock pick (Mason is the only that can take it off) *Extra Lenses (Eletromagnetic spectrum vision capabilities) *Spectrum analysis *Earpiece (which enhanced his auditory senses) *Has recorded (and has stored) all of previous missions in Cowl Archives *High Intensity Strobes in order to protect against Poison Ivy's pheromone control and reset the short term memory. *Can connect and receive phones calls. He designed a cowl shape helmet with graphing exterior housed Kevlar paneling, which made it impact resistant and protected the wearer from mid-caliber firearms and concussive blows. It's also lined with lead to prevent X-ray vision from tampering, as with a half millimeter thick sheet of lead around the cape as well, to conceal the movements of the wearer underneath it's sheet. A transmitter inside the cowl's ear allows Mason or anyone gives the line to, to communicate and feed him information whenever he can on a secure frequency. Inside are small grids which unleash an electric shock that will incapacitate an enemy should someone attempt to remove it. Located inside the eye slits are lenses containing a miniature head-up display featuring facial recognition, and A compact gas mask can also be fitted on the lower part of the mask to prevent inhalation of dangerous gases. The cowl also comes with a voice systhesizer that alter Leons voice to a deeper requency that cannot be linked or traced back to any innitial records. Investigation Opticals ' Mason uses his Detective Vision, much like Leon used his. Not only can it read heart beats, conditions, see through walls, and display skeletons, but it can re-wind a crime scene to see how the death/crime was committed via the Supercomputer. However, the actual people in the crime scene (both the assailant and victim) lack detail, unless properly given so, appearing instead only as nondescript holograms whose movements are estimated from environmental clues, meaning that it is not completely accurate. This and possibly future versions of the gadget are dependent on the Supercomputer for functional use. *Enemies through walls (and differentiate which ones are armed or not) *A list of the type of enemies within the room based on full usage of sensory array, sonar, thermal imaging, metal detecting, etc (armed or unarmed) *The rate of each enemy's heartbeat *Destructible walls with weak structures via x-ray *Items that can be pick ups and certain things that can be scanned (i.e. finger prints, DNA, etc.) *Red enemies mean they are armed (white enemies mean they're unarmed) *Transparent walls with cracks means that the wall is breakable (other by plastic explosives or being pulled down with the Ultra Batclaw, depending on the position) *The list in the middle-right of the screen is a list of total enemies, then broken down into "Armed" or "Unarmed" categories. *Information text also pops up depending what Batman is looking at. If he is looking at something that can be perched on, it will be circle and text will display telling the player that it can be used to hide. *While following a trail (finger prints, DNA, tobacco) the particular pieces of evidence will be highlighted and circled *Computer Link (can acess remotely the supercomputer) *Computer analysis *Transmitter/Receiver audio and video *Zoom/Magnifying capabilities *Facial recognition algorithms (including lipreading capabilities) *Lie Detector *Eletromagnetic spectrum vision (thermal,sonar,x-ray and night vision) '''The Body-Suit Taking the design from the original Black Dusk suit, Ochigi modded it for Leon, however Leon made a few cosmetic changes for Mason's varation of this suit. As such He modded the suit for Leon, helping him create the illusion to common thugs and criminals that he is faster, stronger, and more powerful - even otherworldly. It features include enhanced ballistic protection from gun fire, fire, insulation,and knifes.The suit is a kevlar material over the top of light weight steel armor plates on a body piece including: both pectorials, abdomen, outter/inner thighs, upper/lower back, and strips along each rib. the frontal layer of the suts appearance is lined with Kinetic Gel, which is an experemential type of liquid Ochigi invented. It's a special high viscosity liquid, desinged to reduce any and all Kinetic impacts to where damage done, is reduced to a lesser degree. Example a sniper bullet doing as much damage as a 9mm pistol. The wounds are still lethal, as this doesn't stop penetration only reduce it dramtiaclly to a level of tolerable paiin for the wearer, but the padding and kevlar do their jobs as well .Super lightweight nano-engineered polymer plating incorporated into the suit creates a more resilient outer shell, covered with the apperance of hardend cloth to fool enemies into thinking he's easy to shoot when he's not, while ultra strong micro plating developed by Ochigi is layered between the regular armor and the undersuit. Military-grade spun para-aramid fibers are molded into the batsuit chest piece to provide greater protection from attack specifically around the chest. Additionally, the suit is soaked in a top secret prototype formula, which massively increases durability without additional weight and retaining full movement and flexibility. ''The Gloves '' *Can take and run DNA/Chemical samples *Can emit electric shocks (capable of frying nerves) *Wrist laser *High-velocity batrope *Shoot out the forearm spikes *Shoot out Bolas-like weapons *Shoot out mini batrangs *Shoot out micro smoke pellets,tranquilizer darts and anesthetic gas *Can hack other computers Black combat gloves are reinforced with lightweight Tungsten and Kevlar, that also contains custom made gauntlets. Inside the gauntlet is a mini computer linking to the Ryoji Tech Supercomputers, capable of summoning the Black Byrd, or the hoverbike. It also has a harness utility belt that contains gadgets that Leon uses to fight as The Black Dusk, along with Kelvar shinguards and black combat boots. it affords good protection along with being flexible and allowing him to be more agile so he focus on combat and stealth. There is also a scanner in the finger tips that can scan old fingerprints and recreate them on the tips of his fingers, letting him mimic finger prints. The three prongs on the sides are meant to be for blocking bladed attacks or making cuts. The are retractible and projectile so this should be heavily noted. ''The Cape '' The cape is a memory cloth developed by Ochigi that had been shelved and never utilized. At first glance it looks like a simple fabric like a parachute, but when a current is applied the loose molecules realign and become rigid, allowing gliding over long distances. ''The Boots The Black Dusk's/ Dark Man boots are of military origin, made of the same material as the gloves. They are fastened by three leather straps. Lightweight rubbers and are much more flexible to allow for full extension when kicking. The boots feature a unique "slingshot" ankle reinforcement design that acts as both armor and as reinforcement for the ankle joint when kicking or landing from high distances. The bottom is a flexible split sole design and is textured for a variety of surfaces. The boots also have steel toes, making them much more effective when on the offensive. Sometimes the grapple is holstered on the left shin. Located in the sole of his boot is a device capable of sending an ultra-sonic signal that attracts bats from miles away. He uses the bats as a distraction should he need to make a quick escape. The boots also have built-in under-water propellers in the heels. The Final peice of these boots is that the contain A.G.F technology which allows Leon to adhese to walls for more mobile and wider range combat situations. Utility Belt '' This utility belt contains gadgets for multiple uses. It is sleek black in color, and is around his waist at all times unless he's at home where he has an array of the gear listed. *'Retractble Chakuto': ("straight sword") is a straight, one-edged Japanese sword that was produced prior to the 10th century. Its basic style probably is derived from the similar swords of ancient China.Chokutō were used on foot for stabbing or slashing and were worn hung from the waist. It has a black scabbard and matching hilt, and is a larger size than a normal chokutō being about 2 1/2 feet long and incredibly thick, made of Tungsten Steel, with traces of a Ragnainium/Ragnite core, to make sure it's breakability is very low, if not impossible. It's lightweight and can be swung around with varrying ease, and can cut through most materials effortlessly, combo'd with leon's rediculous strength output. *10 bladed projectile disc, made of solid titanium alloy *10 Remote control projectie disc *10 Reflecting vibrating disc *10 Exploding vibrating disc *5 Sonic Disc: The sonic shuriken is desinged to throw off opponents with a literal sonic boom, which expands outwards 20 feet. The force impacts the physical body with tremendous force at a close range the moment it contacts with the human body, it will literally make the frontal muscles of the body the equvillent to ground beef. This is Mach speed in the face, which ultimately shreds the muscles, and makes them usless, causing the body to be unable to be effected by the loss of movement and muscle control. Even if properly armored, or Enhanced Durability the knock back of 30 feet is still applicable. *5 Expanding Disc: This is a simple invention, but an effective one. The average disc length ranges from 12 to 21 cm (5–81⁄2 in) and the average weight was from 35 to 150 grams (1.2–5.4 ounces). The expanding shuriken, un-compacts itself and expands to a whoping 3 feet in length when it comes into contact with any physical body, via motion sensory. This is usually to fool enemies who beilive they've cleanly dodged the disc itself. The disc depending on how it's throw could be lethal or get rid of a limb *5 Magnetic Disc: These disc are simple: Magnetisim. The Disc are attracted to any sort of metal located on a person, all the way to low grad alluminum. Once it comes into contact with another type *10 smoke pellets which range 7 feet on use *10 Explosive throwing spheres *5 sticky explosive throwing spheres *3 sedative spheres which will knock someone unconscious after 2 post if not expelled *5 tear gas pellets same radius as the smoke pellets *EMP bomb which covers a 10 mile radius (last for 2 post) *rebreather which allows for purified oxygen in unpurified areas, and even stores oxygen allowing for 30 minutes in the void of space or airless areas. *Wired cable, exntending 30 feet in length, with enough tensile strength to support at least 5 tons. Has a metal grappling hook attacked to the end of it, and is thin enough to carry around in his belt. This can be attached to his watch, to use as a grapple gun, or a claw like device. *5 Tracking devices which are linked to the watches gps feature. They are no bigger than a millimeter in size and cannot be seen without intensely looking at it. *First aid kit containing disinfectant spray, cloths, and bandages * Anti High Frequency Weapons Attachment: After his experience with the cyborg, he and Craig fought at one point, had a weapon that vibrated at incredibly high frequencies. Thus allowing it to cut through any substance with realtive ease. Not wanting a repeat of this densuke invented an attachement for his truench blades, or any weapon for that metal that instantly analyzes a vibro-weapons frequency, and can destroy it with a few to numerous amounts of blows. The ability to create a counter vibration to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. Sub-power of Sound Manipulation. The user can create a counter vibrating frequency to cancel out another object's frequency, thereby destroying it. This ability takes advantage of the ideal that everything (including objects, living creatures, immaterial creatures, space, time, matter, energy, etc.) gives off a vibrating frequency, and by emitting an opposing frequency, both the frequency and the object are destroyed. If it isn't countering a HF blade, this attachement will make good use of being a HF creating device such as a blade, that would allow the weilder to cut through virtually any substance. It is dangerous and not recomended to be used on humans or organic beings. * Anti-Chi Grenade: The Anti-Chi Grenade, is only effective to those who can see chi. As such the previous model Densuke stole back from Fang Sinclair, proved one thing: Ineffective. Yes Jason Caldwell did create this with the concept of disabling chi users however if you cannot see chi, then you wouldn't know the correct way to put it to a stop or hualt it. However with the aid of Ochigi, and Ambrosia, they actually took samples of the chi sapping snow created by Mr.Grimm, and harness it. Seeing as how if the user can advently see, detect, sense, and track chi signatures, it's modified it to disable ANY form of chi OR ethereal energy for a set period of time (3 post) This works by the chemical compound of the greande effectively destroying the Manderins in the immidiate area of 500 feet. Leaving the user and the opponent unable to channel any maderins in or outside of their bodies. User is aware that this ALSO EFFECTS HIM, but it forces the opponent to fight on par the user in a physical confrontation rather than an energy basis. This mainly happens by releaing a the chi sapping snow, but in the form of a clear mist, that effects through the pores of the skin. This completely deadens the chi/Manderin networking system in the human body regardless of muscular structure, origin, or physique, thus rendering the user and the opponent unable to use any sort of chi(energy), chi technqiue, or chi enhanced ability, via powering or vamping ones self up to a higher scale, consuming chi, etc, etc. Anything to do with chi, cannot be used when this grenade comes into play, It does not effect physiologys, but anything to do with chi or manderins is null and void. It's a sleek silver looking ball, with blue button designs around it's edges, and is about the size of a golf ball. * Spark Rod/Lightweight Platform: These rods are about 6 inches long at base length, and no thicker than a No.2 pencil. Made of Tungsten Stell, when discharged or come in contact with antoher surface, via peircing it or impaling it, the rod will do two things: first it will extend to a full 12 inches (1 foot), and widen out until it drills a complete fittted hole, that sinks it in solid and fits in in place. It takes tons of force to remove it, as if any shift is made in it's movement, it will expand again automatically to keep it's place where it was shot. This is espcially useful when throwing them in the barrles of guns, as this mechanisim could potentiall destroy the barrel of a gun with it's continuous expansion. This is made even furthered if a person tries to shoot it out. The extension can be done manually, and can extend the rod in actuality to 3 feet, and be thrown and used as a lightning rod. No matter who controls the lighitng, one cannot fight natrual ailments, and lightning will undoubted be attracted to the tallest object it's vicinity. One contact is made with the rod, the lightning particles are disperesed into the ground and depisitated, turning into potential energy and leaving it useless. * Body Double Pack: '''This inventioned comes pacakaged inside of a small sticky square. When sat down or released and landing on a surface, a carbon based copy will emerge from the square, taking on a pose that the user wishes for it to do so. These carbon clones, have chemical make up as the user, completelying rendering any identification tech near useless. Even the syntehtics of the body doubles organ structure is teh exact same as the users, a form of perfect mimicry. When the clone is killed or even cut however it would instantly disperse into a green vapor. This Vapor if inhaled, would quickly shut the opponents airway, or larynx completely, followed by an unfahtomable amount of sleep enducement and immidiate nervous system faliure, thus paralyzing the opponent completely. This gas would cause the opponents body to feel completely exhuased, draining them of access stamina, and k.oing them instant. (if the gas inhaled, it is one post until this effect kicks in on the user.) The body double on it's own can only be set to move in one direction of movement, and stays active until killed or removed from battle. The gas however does not effect the body that copied it, i.e the user. * '''Sling: A basic metallic sling. Used to be thrown to trip enemies up on the ground or in mid air, by encompasing their legs and holding them together. * Enhanced Dog Whistle: Another counter measure for people with Enhanced Senses. The range of human hearing is typically considered to be between 20 Hz and 20 kHz.The top end of a dog's hearing range is about 45 kHz, while a cat's is 64 kHz. It is thought that the wild ancestors of cats and dogs evolved this higher hearing range in order to hear high frequency sounds made by their preferred prey, small rodents. The frequency of most dog whistles is within the range of 23 to 54 kHz,[1]so they are above the range of human hearing, although some are adjustable down into the audible range. However to an animal, this whilstle emits a frequency of 80kHz. This is enough to drive anyone with Enhanced senses crazy with excruitating pain,causing them to also have a weak feeling in their knees, and loss of motery skills. This would also be eve more horifying, once the noise stoped, the opponent would literally be deaf for five minutes (1 post). This can be resisted with proper gear. 'Electronic Contact Lenses'Edit A pair of contact lenses that give one the ultimate detective type vision. Densuke mainly. They have a direct link with Ochigi' super computer, giving densuke the ability to face recognition and match up with kpd files, birth records, ID photo's, and any form of physical identification. If theres a record on someone in government or local files, densuke can match and identify them instantly. It also acts as a hub, allowing densuke to process files my moving the on screen interface with brain signals (thought) and even read and access articles on the internet, at high speeds. It can also function as a blueprint construction device able to holographically making buildings and structures that only he can see or project holographically. They run off of brain synapses, and not traditional eletricity making EMP's useless. He can also apply multiple modes of vision such as: *'Chemo Vision:' The ability to see pheromone output *'Gamma Vision:' The ability to see gamma radiation. *'Infrared Vision:' The ability to see heat radiation. *'Microwave Vision:' The ability to see microwaves. *'Radio Vision:' The ability to see radio-waves. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through solid objects. *'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see very small items. *'Movement Vision:' The ability to instantly take notice of things if they move. *'Night Vision:' The ability to see with little or no light. *'Telescopic Vision:' The ability to see great distances. *'Blood Flow Vision': The ability to see the flow of blood of living beings. 'S.M.A.R.T. Watch' 'Fighting Style' Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- 'Chi Base' (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page 'Weapon of Choice' ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *100 Percent Muscle Usage *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Celerity *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Equilibrium *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Wisdom " Your Story " Your story is a feature in the RP community that we used based around the category system. To follow your characters story from start to finish. You make a catagory for your char with however name you want it to be. And from then on, you slap that category on your chars episodes and pages so that everything involing that character will have a direct link to all the things they've done and is up too currently! EX: *The Wolf God - Follow the story of Kin Tasanagi. *Bleeding Cherries - Follow the story of Kaiuri Tachibana 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1